rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Roomates
A new fanfiction by MrFluffman. Have you ever listened to RvB: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, and heard several of the characters mention college? Part AU and part prolouge, Roomates tells the story of the crew before the events of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Things include: Tex and Church still toghether, Tucker being Church's roomate, how Grif and Simmons met, and more! (Note: This series is based on refrences from the Blood Gulch Chronicles, not the Recollection. Some cannonical issues can be found.) Chapter 1 The campus was silent, the students having returned to their dorms or apartments. In the middle of this, the slapping of feet against ground could be heard. The black haired young man who walked down the corriders was carrying a large amount of books. Grumbling, he walked up the door he shared with his roomate, Lavernius Tucker. As he stopped in front of it, he noticed a sign, plainly reading 'Watching the Oscars! :)' "The Oscars?" Leonard Church muttered, scowling, "the Oscars ended weeks ago! Tucker, open up!" "NO!" came a sobbing voice from the other end, "GO AWAY! I'M DEPRESSED!" "Avatar didn't win best picture?" A renewed round of sobbing came from the doorway. "Come on! It won all the awards for visuals!" "BUT THAT WASNT ENOUGH!" more sobbing came from the doorway. "Just let me in." The door swung open. Church kicked his way into the crowded space. Two large beds sat one at each side of the room. A small board for personal items was placed above. In the back, a small desk was connected to the bed. Underneath each desk was a mini-fridge, as well as a laundry basket. In the very back a small flat-screen TV (Tucker's) and an Xbox (Church's) were crammed in, as well as their game collections. Tucker was huddled on his bed, blowing his nose. When Church looked down, Tucker looked back, new interest in his face. "Just got out of detention?" "Yep," Church snarled, hopping on his desk, turning on his Mac. "Man, only you could get detention in detention." "For the last time, it was Tex's fault." "Uhm hmm. And who went along with it. Why does she want everybody to call her Tex anyway?" "Because she's from Texas. Duh." "I know. But why not just call her Allison?" "She hates that name. Want to play Runescape?" "Man, why can't we play Reach?" "Because the servers are down today." "Fine. Runescape it is." ---- "I'm telling you, Daredevil would kick Spiderman's butt." "Nuh unh." Dexter Grif snapped back to his roomate, Richard Simmons, "Daredevil would totally win." Simmons shook his head. "Are you going to play WoW with me, or not?" "Only if I can be those rhino guys." "The draneae? Sure, knock yourself out." Grif smiled in victory. ---- Donut stared at his room. Sure, he was lucky that he got his own room, but what it really needed was some lace. Lace was totally in right now. ---- As the sun slowly set, Church and Tucker started arguing aboat the contents of their billboards. Church started, "Man, why do you have all those pictures of your old- well, to call them girlfriends would be inappropriate." "Gotta remember," Tucker grinned, took a swig of the beer he had smuggled in, "and besides I'm a -" "Don't even say it. That sounds totally, utterly gay. Please, spare me." "Well at least I don't have a bunch of pictures of me and my girlfriend up their!" "Tucker, that's what normal guys do! You're the one who- I- ach, I just can't say it." "So. Want to go to the beach tommorow?" "What?" "Tommorows first day of Easter break." "Oh, crap." "What?" "I was supposed to meet Tex five hours ago, but I was in- SHE DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!" Tucker grinned. Chapter 2 Church woke up slowly, pulling himself out of a (deleted) dream. He couldn't feel his hand for some reason. For a moment he hoped- nah, it was just under his head. Ah, well, a guy couldn't have everything. "Triple Kill," someone said in his ear. He jerked up, looked around to see Tucker playing Halo: Reach at 3:00 in the morning. "There better be a good reason for this," he snarled, pulling himself up angrily. Tucker looked back, responded, "The servers just came back up!" "I WILL KILL YOU!" -------------------------------------------- Wyoming, an older student with a knack for cigars, watched from the upper floors of the dorm as Church and Tucker left their room, towels slung over their shoulders. He stood up, and jumped, landing lightly on the floor beside them. He hung back, watching as they went outside and met up with Tex, laughing as she punched Church in the gut. "Ah, to be young and in love," he chuckled, puffing another wiff of tobaco. He heard the soft rustling beside him, didn't even bother to turn around. "Ah, hello O'Malley," he said, "come to stalk through the rest of the day." "I know better than that. She can kick my butt, and Church has always been been good with the pistol he keeps in his pocket." "Still angry that she chose Church and not you?" "...." "Checkmate." ---------------------------------------- Grif always went to bed late and woke up just as late. Today was no exception. "Come on, wake up!" Simmons yelled as he shook the other man. "Hey," Grif mumbled, "had this weird dream. If one day, we're in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, and you turn to me and say, 'Hey, you ever wonder way we're here,' and I respond with some weird metaphorical crap, you owe me 15 bucks." "You're on," Simmons said, "and this will be the easiest 15 bucks I've ever earned." --------------------------------------------------- The beach was always the best place to go when you have no where else to go. You could get drowned, wrestle with sea sharks, and oh yes, I meant that. "And then I said, 'what are you going to do with that tank?'" Michael J. Caboose said happily, trying to impress his self-proclaimed best friend, Church. "What did he say," Church muttered, trying to resist taking the gun and shooting himelf in the head. "And he said, 'I'll just take it to the planet,' and I go, 'If you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship, and use it instead?'" "Tex," Church asked angrily, "can you just kill him for me?" "Nope." "Screw it." Chapter 3 "Stop hogging shower rights!" Church yelled at Tucker, "or I swear, I will kill you!" "Fine!" Tucker yelled through the door, pulling a towel around him and stepping out. Church nodded and went in. -------------------------------- "Hacks!" Tucker yelled, as the other gamer killed him the 50th time. "No," Church said from his computer, "you just suck at Reach." "I'm better than Caboose!" "That's because he never does play!" Tucker shook his head, turned off the Xbox, looked at Church. "What's up with you anyway? You're acting like this is the end of time or something." Church sighed, shook his head, then leaned back. "Well, I was gonna wait until tommorow but... I'm moving out." "What?!" "It's not like I don't have the money. My job gives me plenty of that, I don't see why you're so upset." "Hmmm. Is Tex moving in with you?" "Oh come on! You're probably gonna have to room with Caboose and the first thing you think of is my personal life?!" "Is she?" "So what?" "So she is!" "Why does it matter?" "Bow-chicka-bow-wow." "Suck it!" ----------------------------------------------- "You're moving out!" "Grif, you're acting like you're suprised!" "I don't want to room with Donut!" "Then move in with me!" "That's gay!" "It is either way!" Grif grunted, started throwing stuff in his bag. "Fine," he muttered, "I'm coming with you. This is so gay." Chapter 4 Coming Soon!